


Justice League : Next Generation

by QueenFrosty968



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Polyamory, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFrosty968/pseuds/QueenFrosty968
Summary: The JLA become unexpected parents through the strangest ways. But they couldn't be happier. (Will have dramatic moments in and out of the story.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Almost all of my stories will be like this. Info on all the characters and things like that. I hope you don't mind.**

**Adults** **/Justice League:**

Hal Jordan/Green Lantern

Barry Allen/The Flash

Arthur Curry/Aquaman

Clark Kent/Superman

Bruce Wayne/Batman

Diana/Wonder Woman

Oliver Queen/Green Arrow

Dinah Lance/Black Canary

Giovanni Zatara

John Jones/Martian Manhunter

Jay Garrick/The Flash

Katar Hol/Hawkman

Shayera Thal/Hawkwoman

Alfred Pennyworth

**Kids/YoungJustice:**

Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad

Wally West/Kid Flash

Bart Allen/Impulse

Dick Grayson/Robin

Damian Wayne/Robin

Jason Todd/Red Hood

Tim Drake/Red Robin

Conner Kent/Superboy

Brandon Kent/Superboy

Roy Harper/Red Arrow

Jade Crock/Cheshire

Artemis Crock/Artemis

Zatanna Zatara/Miss Magician

Megan Morse/Miss Martian

Raquel Ervin/Rocket

Additional characters:

Helana Wayne/The Huntress

Kara Zor-El/Supergirl

**Designations:**

**Young Justice:**

B01- Robin l(Dick Grayson)

B02- Aqualad

B03- Kid Flash

B04- Superboy

B05- Miss Martian

B06- Red Arrow

B07- Artemis

B08- Zatanna

B09- Rocket

B10- Robin ll(Damian Wayne)

B11- Impulse

B12- Blue Beetle

B13- Wonder Girl

B14- Red Robin(Tim Drake)

B15- Red Hood(Jason Todd)

**Justice League:**

01- Superman

02- Batman

03- Wonder Woman

04- Flash

05- Green Lantern(Hal Jordan)

06- Aquaman

07- Martian Manhunter

08- Green Arrow

09- Zatara

10- Black Canary

11- Green Lantern(John Stewart)

12- Zatanna

13- Green Lantern(Guy Gardner)

14- Hawkman

15- Hawkwoman


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Forgot to add this in the last page. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martin are not from Mars. They are from Earth. But they do have all the same powers. The Wally you read about here is Iris West's brother not her nephew. See the show The Flash to know what I'm talking about.
> 
> And I am a new writer with a lot of ideas but I don't know how to write them. So any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> That's all folks!

**_1 week ago_ **

The JLA were hanging out in Bruce Wayne's mansion. They were having a barbecue outside in one of Bruce's gardens. Everything was going fine. All of the Justice League were there. Including Jay Garrick and his wife Joan, Jessie Quick, Wally, Joe, and Iris west, Cecille Horton, Giovanni Zatara, Harry, H.R., and Tracy Brand.

Iris and Barry had just recently divorced and had changed their last names to what they were before were married. They managed to stay friends, while almost anyone else would have hated each other's guts. Iris was very supportive of Barry's new relationship along with Joe and Wally. They also have a child, Nora Allen. She was born after they had divorced and was being raised by Barry and Hal. Iris loved her but wasn't ready for kids.

Joe and Cecille were expecting a baby. They had planned to get married before then, but the baby's due date was days away from the wedding so they pushed it back. After this baby there would be no more! Of course they would love their baby but they were also getting old. And they had other kids too.

Hal and Barry have been married for almost a year. They're anniversary was coming up soon. They were also thinking about having kids. After Barry got his powers it messed up his internal organs. Meaning he could have kids naturally. There were other men in the world who could do the same thing so it was very natural.

Bruce and Clark have been married for almost two years. The thought of more kids never really crossed their minds. But Bruce thought it may be a possibility, seeing that Clark wasn't a human. They decided before getting married that they would definitely wait to have any more.

Jessie and Wally were getting serious in their relationship. They had moved in together, and have been dating for 3 years. Wally was planning to propose to her, but was waiting for the right time. And also planning how he would do it.

H.R. has been brought back from the dead! A recent fight with aliens gave the JLA some strange goop that could heal things, and with enough of it bring something back to life. Tracy was absolutely heartbroken when he died, so when she found out that they had a chance to bring him back she nearly broke down again. He had kept his promise to her. And, when he found out how money worked on their earth, he saved some up and bought her a ring. They got married a few months after.

**_~2 hours into party~_ **

**Barry's POV**

I was in the middle of a conversation with Diana, Clark, and Hal. I was also holding Nora. Then out of nowhere this sudden wave of nausea hit me. I excused myself, handed Nora to Clark, then had to stop myself from super speeding inside the mansion. I quickly found a bathroom and shut the door. Then I spilled my guts into the toilet. Suddenly I heard someone knock on the door.

I didn't answer so they came in. It was Clark. He had a worried look on his face. "Barry you okay?" He asked. "I don't know. I've been sick since Sometime in May. Where's Nora? I thought I handed her to you." I said, flushing the toilet and standing to rinse my mouth out.

"Diana's got her. Now hold on I'll scan you with my x-ray vision to see if it's a big problem." He said as his eyes glowed a light green. He gasped and just stared at me as his eyes went back to normal.

I instantly thought it was something bad. I started to vibrate and I was completely freaking out. He blinked in surprise and came over towards me. "Hey, hey calm down. I'm sorry for the way I reacted I was just surprised at what I saw." He said. I calmed down and stopped vibrating. I looked at him and said, "What did you see?"

"Your pregnant." He answered slowly.

I almost passed out then and there.

When I started wobbling he helped me stand up straight. It took a few minutes for it to sink in, and when it did I had a huge grin on my face. "When are you gonna tell Hal?" Clark asked me. "Well you know Father's day is coming up, I think I'll tell him then. You know since he's going to be a Dad." I said. "That's a great idea, Barry." He said with a smile of his own. "Then our anniversary is the day after, so either way he'll know by then." Clark was still smiling.

"We better get back to the party. Before they get suspicious." I said walking away with Clark next to me. I felt so much better now that I know what's going on with me. I just had to keep it a secret for a few more days. We picked up where we left off in the conversation after we got back, Diana giving me back Nora.

Hal is gonna be so happy!

**Bruce's POV**

I was having a conversation with Arthur about how his kingdom was doing. "So far everything is okay, but I am always ready for an attack." He said. I nodded in agreement. When I'm Batman I'm always prepared. But nothing would have prepared me for this.

I'm pregnant.

So far I'm only a few weeks and I did the math and figured out that the baby would be due sometime soon. I couldn't figure out the exact date.

But for now, I had my shirts lined with lead around the stomach area, so Clark couldn't see it. And a very small sonic disrupter on my stomach, so he also couldn't hear the heartbeat.

I was planning to tell him on Father's day since he was going to be a father. And also because I couldn't keep this a secret for much longer. I was growing faster than a normal pregnancy. It could be one of two things.

One: This was a normal Kryptonian thing.

Two: It's more than one baby.

I was hoping it was the latter of the two. We already had Dick, Tim, and Jason and he was a handfull. Jason is three, Tim is just turned two, and Dick is 3 months old. We found them in an alley on our way home from patrol. We put our normal clothes on and took them to the hospital. They told us that none of them were older than four. We adopted them that same day. We've had them since then and they're the best thing to happen to us ever.

I was brought out of my thoughts by big arms hugging me from behind. I turned my head slightly to see none other than Clark. I gave him a small smile then continued talking to Arthur. Everything was going good. I just had to make sure I could keep this a secret for a few more days.

**No one's POV**

I was getting late when everyone started to leave one by one. They all stayed behind to help clean up then left to their respective homes. But some of them ran into a few bumps along the way.

**J'onn's POV**

I took a cab to leave Wayne Manor and decided to walk the last three blocks to my small apartment. I stopped and got some groceries from the store, then I was on my way.

I was less than a block away from my apartment, when I heard a sudden sound coming from an alley. I walked down and found something moving around in a small box with a blanket over it. At first I thought it was a puppy or kitten, but then I saw the silhouette of a small hand.

I shifted my groceries to one hand and got closer to see what it was. I removed the blanket and saw a small baby with red hair and orange eyes.(Megan Morse)I could tell it was a little girl because she had on a dirty pink onesie. There was also a note in the box next to her. With my groceries in one hand, I picked up the little girl and the note and continued to my apartment.

I walked into my apartment and carefully set my things down. I was still holding the little girl while I walked over to the couch, then sat down. I held her in one arm and read the note.

_'To anyone who finds this note:_

_Please take care of my little girl. I am unable to care for her myself, and have been forced to give her up. I hope you've found her in enough time. Her name is Megan Morse. She has no last name.'_

I had to re-read the note two more times to see if I had missed anything. When I realized I didn't, I put it down on the table and looked at the little girl. She kept staring up at me with her hazel eyes. I decided to wait until tomorrow to take her to the hospital. For now she needed something to eat. Since I didn't have any baby food, I decided to give her some milk instead.

I found a small cup that resembles a bottle and poured some milk in it. I then added a straw so she could drink it. She drank the entire bottle with almost no problems. I burped her then put her to bed in my bedroom. I decided to introduce her to rest of the team during our weekly meeting. __

* * *

**Meant to have this up within the time limit but my WiFi kept going out on me.**

**TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Father's day** _

**Barry's POV**

Today I was going to tell Hal about the baby! I was super excited, but I was playing it cool so he wouldn't think I was hiding anything. I decided to do one of the cheessiest thing I could think of.

I was going to buy some kind of baby thing that said something about a Dad!

He already knew the whole baby thing was possible, so when I tell him he will most likely be happy. I'm going to give him his present at dinner.

For now we were having our weekly meeting at the Watchtower. I wasn't really paying attention, all I know is Batman was going on about some drug deal or something. When the meeting was over John said that he had someone he wanted us to meet. Hal and I thought it was a secret girlfriend or something.

We waited in the meeting room while he went to go get it. He came back a few minutes later with a small bundle in his arms. I thought it was a joke until a small arm poked out.

We all suddenly surrounded him trying to get a good look at it. "Her name is Megan." John said letting us get a better look at her. She had big hazel eyes that kept looking in every direction at all of us.

We spent a good hour just looking at her and holding her until someone finally asked the question we've been waiting for, "Where did she come from?" Hal asked. We all looked at John. "I found her in an alley, the day we had a barbecue. Her parents left a note asking whoever found her to take care of her because they couldn't. I took her to a hospital the next day and they say that marking today she is one month old." He explained.

At the moment I was holding her. She just had the most curious look on her face, and she looked absolutely adorable. I walked over and gave her back to John. Then he looked over at Bruce and Clark. "I was hoping to get some advice on how to care for her from you two as well." He said. "Sure." Clark said almost instantly. Bruce just nodded. They walked off then everyone went their separate ways.

After Hal and I got home, I was still in my suit when John called us over the comms. I heard him say something about Captain Boomerang down in New Zealand. We both looked at each other before I grabbed Hal and ran to his location. It took a good hour to take him down, because he kept using his exploding boomerangs. After we dropped him off at jail, we went straight home.

I then started on dinner. 30 minutes later and dinner was ready. I had made Alfredo, and a bottle for Nora. She is only a month old. After we finished eating I washed our dishes and put them away, I then ran up to our room and got Hal's present. I was so excited I was vibrating. When I came back, he was sitting on the couch watching TV. I went over, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"What did you do that for?" He said clearly annoyed. I had the present on Nora. "Look at the outfit I got for Nora." I said handing her over to him. She was wearing a onesie that said, 'I'm gonna be a big sister'. I saw him reread it at least four times. For a minute I thought he was mad at me. Then when he finally looked up at me, he had tears threatening to fall. He then got up and hugged me, careful of Nora.

"This isn't a joke, right?" He asked pulling away, but keeping his free hand on my shoulder. He had tears of joy streaming down his face. I shoke my head 'no'. Then he hugged me again. We just stood there hugging for a few more minutes. When he pulled away again he kissed me passionately. "How are we going to tell your family?" He asked me when we broke apart. "I bought them the same kind of gifts." I said. "Like what?" Hal asked as we moved to sit on the couch.

"I got Joe and Cecile shirts that say their going to be Grandma and Grandpa. Iris a onesie that says, 'I'm Auntie's Favorite'. And Wally and Jessie both a coffee cup that says, 'Best Uncle/Aunt Ever'." I said listing them off.

"You just wanted to be real cheesey today didn't you?" He said. "Yes, yes I did." I said smiling from ear to ear. "How far along are you?" He asked. "I started getting sick some time in the beginning of May. So I would say almost two months along. I'd have to go to a doctor to be sure." I said quickly doing the math in my head. Hal nodded taking it all in. "Wait so would the kid have your super speed, or no?" He asked. "I don't think that's possible. Because at the time I had lost my super speed, so I don't think we need to worry about that." I replied. He nodded again. Hal then got up with a sleeping Nora and went upstairs. He came back with no baby, so I assumed he put her in her room.

Hal suddenly kissed me, but it quickly turned needey. "What was that for?" I said breaking the kiss apart, slightly out of breath. "Well since you're pregnant, we won't be able to have sex all the time anymore. So we are going to have as much sex as possible, in every way possible, over the next few days. Or at least until you start showing." He said kissing me again.

I smiled into the kiss this time. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room, so the 'fun' could begin.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Father's Day_ **

**Bruce's POV**

I was in the Watchtower waiting for everyone else to show up for the weekly meeting. Once everyone had shown up I started the meeting. I had started on the topic of a recent drug deal that was going to take place soon. I could tell that more than half of them weren't paying attention, so I cut the meeting short. Then unexpectedly John said that he wanted us to meet someone.

I thought it was a secret girlfriend. He came back a few minutes later with a small bundle in his arms. I already thought that it was a baby, and my suspicion was confirmed when a small arm popped out. We all crowded around her to get a better look. She had big hazel eyes that kept looking around at everything. "Her name is Megan." John said. We spent at least an hour just looking at her and holding her.

We may not admit it but when it comes to little kids and babies we can't help but to coo at them. It takes all of my being to not scoop up every baby or child we see and just hug them.

Then someone asked the question we had been afraid to say. "Where did she come from?" Hal asked. Then all of us looked at John. "I found her in an alley, the day we had a barbecue. Her parents left a note asking whoever found her to take care of her because they couldn't. I took her to a hospital the next day and they say that marking today she is one month old." He explained.

Right now Barry was holding her, and after his explanation he walked over and handed her back. "I was hoping to get some advice on how to care for her from you two as well." He said, looking at Clark at I. "Sure." Clark said almost instantly. I just nodded my head. We then walked off to explain everything to him, and everyone else left the Watchtower.

After we finished explaining everything to John we left to the Manor. Alfred had already made dinner, and fed Dick, Tim, and Jason, and put them to bed. I was currently in the Bat Cave, trying to figure out the best way to tell Clark about the baby. I decided to just go ahead and tell him. I turned everything off and went upstairs to one of the most frequently used living rooms. I paced back and forth figuring out what exactly to say.

Once I knew what I was going to say, I went to the bedroom and told Clark to meet me there. He was there in seconds, and still in his suit from work. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "No everything is fine." I said and I could see him physically relax. "There is no easy way to say this but... I'm pregnant." I said, whispering the last part. But I knew he heard me.

When I looked back at Clark he had the biggest smile on his face. He came over and hugged me, my least favorite form of touching. He let go of me after what felt like forever. I saw him look me up and down, then he had a look of confusion. "Why do have no torso?" He asked. I had almost forgotten about the lead in my shirts.

"Oh, about that... I had my shirts lined with lead so you couldn't see the baby. And a small sonic-disrupter so you couldn't hear the heartbeat either." I explained. I then took off my shirt and removed the sonic-disrupter. He had a look of pure happiness. "Can you tell me if there's more than one? I'm growing pretty fast." He looked at me once again and his smile grew. "Yeah, it's twins." He said and I nodded already knowing it was going to be that. "I also forgot to ask. Are Kryptonian pregnancies the same as humans or are there some differences?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"We need to ask my Father, Jor-El. I only barely know about human pregnancies," He said. "We can go now if you want to?" He added. "Sure, the sooner the better." I replied. I went to the Bat Cave to put my suit on, Clark already in his. Once I had my suit on, Clark picked me up bridal style, and we were on our way. As soon as we got near the Fortress of Solitude I felt like I was slapped in the face with cold air. Clark noticed this and flew a little bit faster.

Once we landed, he set me down and we walked inside. We went through the halls and walked to the one of largest rooms there. There was a lot of shinny crystals there, and I had no idea what any of them did. He tapped and turned a few of them, then a holographic version of his father appeared. "Hello Son, and Bruce what a pleasant surprise." He said smiling at me.

"I've got some good news Father. I'm going to be a Dad, again!" Clark said with that signature goofy grin on his face. His father looked at me and all I could do was nod. "This is splendid!" He said. "Is there something else you need, son?" He asked. "Yeah, we need to know if there are any differences between Kryptonian pregnancies and human pregnancies." Clark said as I walked forward.

"Well the only thing that is different is, the powers and the carrying time. Seeing that the child is half human and half Kryptonian they may or may not have all your powers." He said. "Well, what if it's twins?" I asked. "Well then the powers will be split. One child will have half of your powers and the other child the other half." He explained.

"So does that also mean that one of them will be indestructible like me, and the other can be hurt like a regular human?" Clark asked him. "No. Both of them will share your super strength and be indestructible to most things like you. Meaning that it would take something or someone very strong to hurt either of them. And kryptonite could either hurt them or have no effect at all." Jor-El replied.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" He asked. "Actually yes. How will I give birth? And will the pregnancy be faster than a humans, the same time or shorter?" I asked. "Well your body should create a birth canal, thanks to the slight Kryptonian radiation you've absorbed from Kal-El. And as for the carrying time I'm not sure. For all we know you could be pregnant for nine months or longer." Jor-El said. "That's all I can think of right now." I said. "I was glad to be of service to you." He said. Clark shut him off and we left and went home.

We changed out of our suits then Clark suddenly picked me up and flew to our room. He shut the door and started to kiss me passionately. "What are you doing?" I said, slightly out of breath. "We are going to have as much sex as possible before you start to noticeably show. Cause I don't want to hurt the babies." He said kissing me again.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Father's Day_ **

**Oliver's** **POV**

I was on my way to the meeting room. I knew it was going to be extremely boring. Batman kept talking about some kind of drug deal or some shit like that. When he finally finished John said he had someone for us to meet. I thought he finally went out and found a girlfriend.

I was wrong. He came back a few minutes later with a small bundle in his arms. I thought it was a puppy or something, then a tiny arm popped out. We then crowded around him to get a better look at it. It was a baby girl. "Her name is Megan." He said. We spent an hour just standing around and holding her. We may look all fierce and strong, but when it comes to babies we just melt.

Then someone finally said it, "Where did she come from?" Hal asked. Then all of us looked at John. "I found her in an alley, the day we had a barbecue. Her parents left a note asking whoever found her to take care of her because they couldn't. I took her to a hospital the next day and they say that marking today she is one month old." He explained.

Barry was holding her and when he finished talking he walked over and handed her back. "I was hoping to get some advice on how to care for her from you two as well." He said, looking at Bruce and Clark. "Sure." Clark said instantly. Bruce just nodded. Then we all walked off heading home.

I was in one of my living rooms watching the football game. My beautiful wife, Dinah, was with me too. So far we had gone through a whole pack of beer and nothing, really interesting was going on. I was actually hoping that some kind of villain would pop out of nowhere and give me something to do.

Then out of nowhere, there's a knock on the door. We both look at each other then get up and go to see who's at the door. When we open the door it was something we never would have expected.

There were kids on our doorstep! (Roy Harper, Jade Nguyen, and Artemis Crock) "Can you help us?" The little boy said. They looked as if they hadn't bathed in days, and they had a dirty blanket with a baby in it. The little boy also had a small bag with him. "Of course." Dinah said letting the three of them inside. "What are your names?" She asked. "I'm Roy Harper. This is Jade Nguyen, and Artemis Crock." Roy said pointing to each of them. "Okay then let's get you guys cleaned up then, okay?" Dinah said, in her sweet voice. I was right, when it comes to kids and babies, we just melt.

We called for a few maids to give them each a bath. But when one of them tried to take Artemis, Roy and Jade screamed their heads off. When we got them to calm down they said they couldn't leave her alone. I offered to watch her, seeing that they seemed to only trust Dinah and I. They said not to leave her alone. After they left I went to a spare bathroom and, with some help from a maid, cleaned her up.

They found some old baby clothes in storage and helped me dress her. The only thing missing was a diaper which I needed from the store. I sent a maid to the store to buy some diapers. When she got back I dressed her and we went out to the living room with the others. Roy came over immediately and asked for her. I gave her to him, then went back over to Jade and sat on the floor with her.

"How old are you?" I asked. "I'm three." Roy said. "I two." Jade said. "And how old is Artemis?" Dinah asked. "Don't know." Roy said. "Now that that's out of the way, where are your parents?" I asked. "We left them. They was really mean to us." Roy said. "Yeah, they was really mean to us. All the time." Jade said with a sad look on her face.

I was surprised when he said that. "How were they mean to you?" I asked. "They always hit us and yelled at us," Roy said, looking down at Artemis. "They always hit me and Jade, and when they try to hit Artemis we protect her." Roy said as he handed her over to Jade. "That explains why they went crazy with the maid back there." I said quietly to Dinah. "Hey how about we go to the doctor so he ca-"

"NO!" Jade and Roy shouted which startled Artemis and she started crying. They both looked at her, before Roy reached in the bag and pulled out a dirty Green Arrow doll. He waved it in front of her face and she seemed to calm down. "Why don't you want to go to the doctor?" Dinah asked. "We scared of the doctor." Jade said.

"Well if we go to they can tell us if your sick. And if you're sick you don't want Artemis to get sick do you?" I said. They both looked at her then back at me. "No." They said. "So let us take you to the doctor, so we can see if you're sick." Dinah said, using her sweet voice again.

They just nodded their heads. I told my chauffeur to bring one of my family sized cars around. I then went to storage to get my old car seat that would have to do until I bought a new one. When he got there I quickly attached it and Dinah put Artemis in. While I helped the other two.

We all got in and were on our way. They all fell asleep during the car ride, we took them out and let them sleep inside the hospital on one of the couches. "Hello, what can I help you with?" The desk person asked. "Hello I'm here to check three kids in for a check up." I said "Okay I need you to fill out the forms." She said grabbing some papers and putting them on clipboard with a pin. I checked them in, and now all we had to do was wait.

"It must have been so hard for them." Dinah said sadly. "I know, and the fact that none of them are older than four makes it worse." I said. "Oliver." A nurse called out. We picked the kids up and followed her. She took us to the part of the emergency room for the kids.

"It says here that you want the same doctor to see them all one after another?" She questioned "Yes the kids don't trust many people, so I don't want to accidentally give them a panic attack seeing different doctors." I said and she nodded walking away. Not even 10 minutes later the doctor and a nurse walked in. The nurse was female and the doctor was a male.

"Oh, look at these sleepy heads." The doctor said with a smile. The only one awake was Artemis. "Hello I'm Doctor Smith, and this is Nurse Sarah." We both waved at them. "Can you do her first? The other two would throw a fit if they saw you with her while awake." I said as I handed her over. "Sure. But if you don't mind me asking why would they throw a fit?" Doctor Smith asked as he set her down on the bed. "They're very protective of her." I said. The doctor nodded his head. "You've also asked that we draw some blood. Why?"

"We're trying to find out who their parents are." I said. "Okay then." He said. Nurse Sarah left and came back about 5 minutes later with the equipment. They did their thing and handed her back to me. Then Dinah shook Roy awake. He was still half way asleep when they went to draw his blood, so he didn't really notice. When they finished with him he came over to me and went back to sleep. The same thing happened with Jade.

"We'll run a few tests, and get you the results soon," Dr. Smith said. "You all can sit in the waiting room and we'll call you back when it's done." We gathered up the kids and left. We sat there for a good hour until they called us back."Okay we got lucky. All of the children were born in this hospital, so we were able to find their birth certificates," Dr. Smith said. "I can tell you their birthdays, if you want?" He asked. We nodded our heads. "Roy's is November 1st, Jade's July 23rd, and Artemis December 9th." He said. "So that makes Artemis 6 months old, right?" I asked. "Yes, how did you know that? I hadn't told you yet." "That's his birthday too." Dinah said.

He nodded then continued, "Well as for their parents. Roy's are dead. Artemis and Jade's are missing." He said reading off his papers. "Wait, but they told us that Jade's last name was 'Nguyen'." I said. "Yes. Their mother's name is Nguyen, and the father's is Crock." He explained. He went on to say, "Jade and Artemis's parents were Roy's legal guardians. But seeing that they're missing they are no longer his guardians." "Okay thank you for everything, Doctor." Dinah said and with that we left.

"You want to keep the kids don't you?" I asked when we got in the car. "Of course I do. There is no way were sending them to an orphanage or putting them in the system." She said with pleading eyes. "Of course not. I want to keep them too." We then went to the store. I went in and bought a bunch of onesies, bottles, baby food, and formula, because they needed them. Then when we got home I went online and ordered car seats and a two person stroller.

"I'll call my lawyer in the morning, to get everything arranged." I said as we put the kids in our master bedroom. We put them in the middle, and layed on both sides of them. We all slept peacefully.


End file.
